


雨季

by UniqueS



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 千年后, 原剧AU, 非典型PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueS/pseuds/UniqueS
Summary: 一个关于雨天的故事。





	雨季

**Author's Note:**

> 是新手考驾照的奇怪成果，非典型PWP，plot占大量篇幅（虽然也没什么内容），porn非常少！非常少！非常少！OOC和bug全是我的orz  
大家七夕快乐鸭！

是一个雨天。  
伦敦总在下雨淅淅沥沥的，好像能持续到时间的尽头。空气中弥漫着新鲜的、湿漉漉的气息，熟悉却令人心悸。  
梅林赤着脚站在窗边，漫无目的地盯着窗外的某一点。这是一间百来方的高层公寓，面积不算大，但在伦敦这种寸土寸金的地方算得上是不错的住处。而且，这里简单的室内设计、舒适实用的家具、大面积的玻璃窗、甚至透着点小温馨的装修风格，让它成为一个理想的蜗居。  
客厅里没有开灯。苍白的天光透过玻璃，给室内蒙上了一层灰暗冷寂的色调。但梅林并没有觉得冷，厚实柔软的毛绒地毯保留着些许温度，窗户全部关上了，高层的冷风吹不进来。  
他默默地注视着底下来来往往的车辆和行人。很安静，但他能想象到那些声音：汽车行驶过水洼的声音，被隔在车窗内略显沉闷的电台广播声，鞋跟踩过湿滑地砖的声音，雨滴砸在伞面的声音，人们因糟糕天气而略显不耐的对话，司机忿忿的咒骂和聒噪的喇叭声……这一切都像一幅生动而遥远的画，流淌着雨水的潮气和鲜活的生气。  
他只是安静地盯着窗外发呆。手指贴上玻璃，另一面水珠滚落，是沁入皮肤的冰凉。  
这让他想起一些不愉快的东西。

那也是个阴天，他的金发和红披风是天地间仅剩的颜色，但终于一点点远去，隐没在阿瓦隆的迷雾里。船漂得好慢好慢，像是有一辈子那么长，万籁俱寂，整个世界只剩下茫茫无边的湖水和一只小小的、渐行渐远的船。  
他本站在岸边目送他离去，结果他是被雨浇醒的。  
很大很大的雨，恍如湖水倾盆而下，砸在身上生疼。一瞬间他还以为自己到了阿瓦隆里。  
但他没有，当然没有。他依然被留在岸边，像具死尸一样晕厥在地，脑中天旋地转，充斥着可怕的疼痛和震耳欲聋的噪音，浑身湿透，虚弱得像是被抽干了全部生命，暴雨中甚至睁不开眼。  
最后他只能慢慢地蜷起身子，在泥泞中缩成一团。雨太大了，全都是水，他甚至不知道自己是否在哭。  
从此一千五百年里，他害怕湖，害怕船，害怕雨，害怕一切跟那个阴雨天有关的东西。

一双手从身后覆住他的眼睛。  
“你在想什么？”柔和低沉的嗓音。  
梅林从幻境中惊醒，下意识抓住了他的手腕，惶惶然回过头去。  
淅淅沥沥的雨声依然充斥着耳朵，但他抓紧了这双温热有力的手。  
没有任何模糊不清的细节，也没有任何不同寻常的端倪。他的亚瑟·潘德拉贡好端端地站在不到几英尺的地方。  
他怔怔地看了他好一会儿，才把心里想要大声尖叫和流泪的冲动按下去。  
“Nothing,”他干哑地回答，“我只是……不太喜欢下雨。”  
他的国王同样一瞬不眨地看着他。听到回答，却发出轻轻的、伤感的叹息：  
“我说过的，梅林，你真的不适合撒谎，尤其是骗我。”亚瑟环住他的背，哀怜地注视着那双灰蓝色的眸子，“你想的什么都写在脸上了。”  
他把他拉进一个吻里。

早在他记不清的很多很多年以前，在巨龙基哈拉死去的很多很多年以后，他就接受了亚瑟·潘德拉贡的死亡。  
不是他在漫长的等待中被消磨了耐心，也不是他在孤独的流浪中变得绝望，而是——  
就只是，他是真的死了。  
就像每一个来来去去的生命一样。花一旦凋零，就再也回不到枝头。  
那天他被绑在广场的火刑柱上，突然明白了这点。村民们围在四周，交头接耳窃窃私语着，向他投来憎恶与恐惧的目光。  
他是一个年迈的老者，老到白发人都已死去，黑发人变成白发然后继续死去，他依旧孤零零地住在埃尔多最破旧的那栋小屋里。  
你是个巫师，一个女人对他尖叫，眼神像淬了毒的钉子，你是个魔鬼！  
烧死他！另一个声音大喊。  
烧死他！烧死他！更多的声音咆哮。  
他滞缓的目光落在那女人身上。他忽地想起第一次见到她的模样：小小的、幼嫩的婴儿，裹在柔软的襁褓中，天真地嘬着一只手指头。她的母亲抱着她，眼中尽是温柔笑意，对他说，谢谢您救了她父亲，您拯救了我们一家，艾莫瑞斯先生。  
他苍老斑皱的手指是否摩挲过婴儿嫩如花蕾的脸颊呢？他不记得了。仿佛只是在下一秒，那婴儿变成了满是泪痕的少妇，以同样的姿势抱着她不曾睁眼的死婴，神色狂乱嗓音嘶哑，歇斯底里地冲他喊：  
烧死他，邪恶的巫师！  
天空中闷雷翻滚。  
火把终于落在柴堆上，眨眼间将附近的干柴皆吞进火舌。黑烟腾起，柴堆发出哔哔啪啪的呻吟。他透过扭曲的空气看着那些称不上熟悉的脸，失落和沮丧瞬间淹没了头顶，灌满喉管和心肺，呼吸困难得仿佛吞入了烈火。  
生命转瞬即逝。存在和消失都如此自然，任何矫饰都没有意义。  
逝者已逝。  
永无归期。  
一滴水落在他眼睑上，缓缓滑落颧骨。他迟钝地仰起头。  
接二连三的水滴砸下来，转眼就成了铺天盖地的大雨。周围响起混杂着恼火和慌乱的咒骂，人群很快如鸟兽散。  
透过迷蒙的雨帘，他看见那女人跌坐在地，披头散发状若疯癫，凄厉的呼号被雷雨吞没。她的丈夫在她身侧，努力拉拽着绝望的妻子，试图带她离开这场暴雨。大雨隔开了距离，他看着这一切，就像一场癫狂而遥远的哑剧。  
火熄了。  
之后的记忆被雨水冲刷得模糊不清，他只记得自己再也没回到过那里。  
那个曾叫埃尔多的村庄。

这是一个意外激烈的吻。虽然是亚瑟挑起的头，但很快却发展为梅林单方面的索求。比起“缠绵”一词，梅林的动作完全可以说是胡乱而急迫。他的嘴唇重重地撞上亚瑟的，不顾被牙齿嗑到的疼痛而急急地去咬对方的下唇。他的手紧紧攀住对方的背，毫无章法的啃咬，舔吻，唇舌间不留间隙的纠缠，鼻尖和脸颊反复的厮磨——这几乎不像是一个吻了，而是他本能地寻求更亲密的接触，渴求于亚瑟的温度，仿佛清泉之于沙漠迷失者。  
而亚瑟隐约明白他那些未宣之于口的混乱情绪，温和地配合着他焦躁盲目的索求，一只手贴上他的后颈，指尖一遍遍梳理着他脑后鬈曲的黑发，温柔得像安抚一只炸了毛的猫。  
直到氧气消耗殆尽，亚瑟才不得不把他们分开。两人的额头依然紧紧相抵，呼吸相闻，怀抱相贴。梅林几乎喘不过气来，急促的呼吸扑打在亚瑟的脸颊上。如此近的距离下，亚瑟能感受到他颤抖不已的睫毛和剧烈起伏的胸腔。  
“梅林，好啦，梅林，”亚瑟半是无奈半是忧虑地揽住他的肩，低声道，“怎么了？”  
“我……”他张了张嘴，却不知道自己究竟想要表达什么，“我不知道。也许只是……后怕，紧张，或者什么别的——我会看到一些东西，有时候——”  
“Shh，”亚瑟捧起他的脸，拇指摩挲过下唇小小的凹陷，“看着我。冷静，不要急，你可以慢慢说。”  
梅林的呼吸终于稳定下来。他凝视着那双湛蓝的眼睛，其中满是令他目眩神迷的关切和温情——他曾经魂牵梦萦了十五个世纪的东西，他曾经遥不可及的奢望，他漫长黑暗生命中的光与火，他愿意为之付出一切的全世界。  
他强迫自己冷静下来，以组织出完整的句子：“我曾以为你死了，真的死了，再也不会回来了——我甚至都接受它了，你明白吗？我做过很多很多的梦，数不清的幻觉，各种各样的尝试，然后——”他缩瑟了一下，“然后醒来。”  
“我知道这不应该，也许听起来有点夸张或者滑稽什么的……”梅林用力吸了吸鼻子，自暴自弃般地闭上眼睛，“我害怕了。亚瑟，非常，害怕。有时候我甚至不能说服自己，那些是幻觉还是回忆，是真还是假，我所处的地方和我所看到的……对不起，天呐，我……”  
这一次换成亚瑟重重地咬上他的嘴唇。狂乱而凶狠的亲吻，直到他们倒在毛茸茸的地毯上滚成一团。

亚瑟想起那年与安妮丝女王开战前夕，他们在野外扎营时的夜晚。  
那时他是继位不久的王，他是“笨拙无能”的仆人。前者本在营帐中完成一些琐碎的文件，却因为帐外的火光与谈笑声而迟迟无法落笔。在年轻国王意识到自己的行为之前，他就无声地离开桌案，借着帐篷的遮掩，安静而目不转睛地注视篝火旁的骑士们，以及他。  
梅林。  
亚瑟自诩绝不是一个感性的人。但他无法解释自己心中那种柔软却又苦涩的感觉究竟是怎么一回事。  
梅林之于他，是个怎么样的存在呢？  
亚瑟记得他们的第二次见面，堂堂卡梅洛特王子和一个乡下男孩居然在集市大打出手，闹得鸡飞狗跳。被冒犯和恼羞成怒是一方面，某种难以言表的吸引又是另一方面。他身上有什么东西，神秘的特质，亚瑟说不清——事实上，这让他困惑了好久。  
梅林是什么时候变得如此与众不同而不可取代的呢？是每天早上滑稽的“太阳晒屁股啦”，是他沉默而坚定的灰蓝色眼眸中蕴藏的“你得相信我”，是他笨手笨脚搞砸一切后假装无辜的笑容，或者是他抢下那杯毒酒后一饮而尽的决绝无悔？  
梅林，梅林。  
亚瑟默念着这个名字，品味着舌尖与上颚短暂相触的音节。  
他就是这么与众不同，无可替代。  
他身上就是有某种该死的奇妙特质，让一个名为亚瑟潘德拉贡的倒霉蛋对其束手无策。  
毫无疑问，亚瑟是一个优秀的骑士，尤其在战斗方面。他从不畏惧死亡，为国战死于他是一项荣耀。但只是，他是国王，而他们不一样——  
他不一样。  
亚瑟无法想象他的蠢仆人会战死。  
梅林从不缺乏勇气，这一点无可置疑。尽管有些时候他蠢得可怕——平地摔，撞翻花瓶，惊走猎物，以及别的什么叫亚瑟刷新认知的傻事——但他向来坚定不移地站在他身边。  
无论他们将面对的是洪水猛兽还是众叛亲离，梅林只会一边抱怨着他是个菜头，一边毫无畏惧地与他并肩。  
偶尔，只是偶尔，亚瑟会从心底感激这一切，惊异于他的忠诚和坚毅，由衷感动于他的不离不弃。亚瑟从不会说，在自己最孤立无援的时候能得到如此纯粹的信任和支持，是一件多么让人眼眶酸涩、心口发烫的事。  
他无以为报，唯有将最深沉的爱埋于心底。  
像是心有所感，火堆边的黑发青年抬起头，恰好撞进了国王陛下的视线。  
他的笑容小小地凝固了片刻，眨了眨眼。  
亚瑟什么都没说，转身躲进帐篷后。他抿紧了唇。  
明天不会有第二个人上战场。  
我是国王，我可以保护我的王国，我的子民，我的——梅林。

但他失约了。  
在他重新踏上地面以前，亚瑟从没意识到那个经常傻笑、喋喋不休、忙前忙后的小男仆也会有被彻底击垮的时候。他总是叽叽喳喳地围着他烦个不停，强势地充斥了他生活的角角落落。他好像总有做不完的事情（虽然亚瑟要为此负很大的责任），总会以灿烂的笑容面对自己，即使是在自己都陷入绝望的时候，他也能用不明缘由却无比坚定的信念鼓舞他，用那种神秘又强烈的力量支撑着亚瑟继续走下去。  
可现在的梅林有什么不一样了。  
尽管梅林有在刻意掩饰，亚瑟也无法忽视他比记忆中更加消瘦的身形，称得上频繁的不安的小动作，以及不经意流露的戒备和紧张。  
好像有一把锋锐的小刀，一次次划开心底最柔软的地方，血肉模糊。  
——那样忠诚的、坚强的、无畏的灵魂，也会在时间的刻刀下变得伤痕累累，奄奄一息。  
“……对不起。”金发的国王喃喃地说。  
梅林微微愣神，像是以为自己听错了：“……什么？”  
“是我该说对不起。”他把额头压在梅林的肩窝，声音低哑，“让你……等了这么久。”  
“亚瑟！”梅林急急地说，“你不用——”  
“嘘。”他把拇指按上了那双因亲吻而变得艳丽湿润的嘴唇，“听我说完。”  
梅林不说话了，只是拿湿漉漉的蓝眼睛一瞬不眨地看着他。  
“有时候我真觉得你是个蠢蛋，知道吗？”他的手撑在梅林耳侧的地毯上，以一个强势而亲密的姿势盯着对方灰蓝色的虹膜，“有时候我觉得我们有无与伦比的信任，有时候你却总表现出拒人千里的架势，好像就你自己活在一个了不起的世界里，其他人都是白痴。别跟我说魔法——哦，魔法！”  
亚瑟夸张地翻了个白眼。“就因为那点小把戏？生来就是不得了的命运之子所以别人都不能理解你吗？拜托，我还生来就是个国王呢！”  
梅林哑口无言，却有了某种隐隐约约的预感。这种感觉让他身体紧绷，血液在血管中压抑地翻腾。  
亚瑟隐隐咬着牙：“我告诉过你，很早之前就告诉过你，我们可以做朋友。我甚至不介意我是王储而你是个乡下来的蠢仆人，而你那点小脑瓜子里在想什么？我会把你赶出卡梅洛特？送你上火刑架？”  
“我只是——”  
“只是担心，好吧，当然。”国王陛下不容置喙地抢断话头，“被迫隐瞒自己的可怜巫师，在国王的眼皮子底下瞒天过海十多年——你以为你是谁，梅林？”他的语气突然软了下来，几乎像是叹息，“我不是在怪你瞒着我魔法的事情，这点我们很早就说过了。你总是这样，不管是魔法还是什么别的——你就不会多为自己想想，是吧？艾莫瑞斯就有与生俱来的大心脏吗？别人也许不知道，我还不了解你吗？  
“艾莫瑞斯只是个傻乎乎的乡下男孩，从来不知道主仆两字怎么写，也许还会偷裙子去干什么一言难尽的事情，整天笨手笨脚不是摔花瓶就是惊走猎物，笑的时候傻里傻气，偶尔又固执得像头驴——大部分情况下和一般人没有什么区别。  
“我只是想告诉你，你可以相信别人，相信我，无论是当初还是现在。没有必要一个人承受那些强加给你的压力。我知道你有很多身不由己，但是，但是——至少你还有我。”  
几乎是瞬间，灰蓝色的眼睛里盈满了摇摇欲坠的水汽，险些落下泪来。  
亚瑟轻柔地替他抹掉眼角满溢的水珠，那动作仿佛是擦拭什么一碰即碎的的珍宝。“这句话耳熟吗？你对我说过的。”  
“所有事，”他一字一句地说，郑重得像是发誓，“任何事，无论是糟糕的也好，害怕的也好，悲伤的快乐的犹豫的肯定的，任何事，你都可以告诉我。再也没有任何需要隐瞒的了，再也没有任何横亘在我们之间的东西。我会永远在这里，永远。”  
梅林狠狠揪住他的衣领，再次堵上那张嘴唇。  
再多的亲吻都不足以表达出他们对于彼此的渴望。宽松的居家服早就乱糟糟的了，很快就被不知是谁的手扯开，七零八落地摊在地毯上。沉积了千年之久的思念，所有的情感和欲望，求而不得或身不由己的痛苦，以及早已泛滥成灾的爱，此刻悉数化为灼烈的火焰，在他们交缠相贴的皮肤上燃烧。  
语言已经成为累赘，他们了解彼此正如了解自己一样，是完美契合的硬币的两面。此时此刻只有最直白的表达，赤裸的眼神，本能的抚摸和占有。梅林仰躺在地毯上，手臂向两侧伸开，十指纠缠着插进厚厚的绒毛中。这是一个完全坦诚的姿势，甚至头微微后仰，暴露出脆弱的咽喉。他以最虔诚的心献上一切，任他的王在自己身上攻城掠地。  
他像是被狂风暴雨吞没的枯叶，以至于止不住地发抖，双腿紧紧地勾缠在亚瑟的腰后。每一次动作亚瑟都能清晰感受到他柔软的内里，灼热潮湿，同时兼具着排斥与邀请——尽管早已不是第一次，但“占有梅林”这个念头只是想想就足够令他疯狂。  
那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛如今只剩下意乱神迷的模糊水光，因过分吮吻而显得红肿的嘴唇微微张开，又时不时无措地咬着，泄露出甜腻破碎的呻吟。他无意识地喊他的名字，短短两个音节混合着喘息，却能极尽这样缠绵的语调，仿佛注入了绵延一千五百年的爱恋和思念。  
再也没有什么隔阂阻挡他们的拥抱，有的只是冲刷掉理智的快乐，以及强烈的、令灵魂战栗的“正确”的感觉——宿命，命运，无论怎么说，他们注定且应得的结局。  
“Arthur……”他叫他，沙哑的嗓音沾上颤抖的哭腔，被海浪般铺天盖地的快感冲刷得支离破碎。那种感觉，合而为一的感觉，亚瑟嵌在他身体里的感觉，带来恐怖的满足感，仿佛长期以来灵魂缺失的那一半被完美地填补，而他整个人因此变得完整。“是你的……”梅林一遍又一遍地喃喃，用发着抖的手臂紧紧抱住他，“全是你的……”  
绚烂的白光在头脑中爆炸开来的时候，梅林不知道自己是否哭泣，只记得眼前耀眼如金子般的头发和深邃如碧海的眼瞳。他失神地缠紧亚瑟的脖颈，模模糊糊地听见同样满足的喟叹。  
亚瑟也收紧他的怀抱，沉浸于这份温暖的海洋。他低下头，在怀中人的颧骨上落下一枚温柔的吻。“我是你的，”他低语，“全是你的。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于标题：不列颠群岛属于温带海洋性气候，莫得“雨季”的说法……本来是准备让二瑟带梅子去地中海那块儿度假的，就像我开始写这篇时极度暴躁想逃到海南去躲避梅雨季，然而最后懒得写了，好像没什么必要（。）


End file.
